containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
Menu Ambience This is the track that plays in the main menu of the game. It will play on as a dread throughout the menu screen and the loading screens which will be followed by thGYGFUYVFGG2767968526VVFDTBR Blue Feather This track begins playing during the intro sequence as a peaceful ambiance meant to make the facility seem safe. It will stop playing once the player has entered SCP-173's containment chamber. It also plays once the player encounters SCP-1048. Composed by Kevin MacLeod. Full Track It also plays in Gate A where Nine Tailed Fox found the player This Music also plays in SCP-1162's Containment Chamber after the player takes the Coin into their inventory. It appears as an ambience to the player's memories as one of foundation's researcher before becoming a Class D. The Dread This track begins playing when the player enters SCP-173's containment chamber. It continues to play throughout the entire game. Composed by Kevin MacLeod. Mandeville This short track begins playing when the player smokes SCP-420-J, types 420 into the console and when you drink "a cup of 420/Weed/Dope/Emerald/Resistance" from SCP-294. Composed by Kevin MacLeod. Full Track Bump in the Night This is the looping track that plays when SCP-106 is chasing the player. Composed by Kevin MacLeod, edited and sped up by Regalis. Full Track Pocket Dimension Ambience This track is played when SCP-106 takes the player into the Pocket Dimension. It will stop playing when the player escapes the Pocket Dimension. The Composer is unknown. On Mount Golgotha On Mount Golgotha is the song heard when the door in SCP-012's containment chamber is opened. It is the song that is written on SCP-012. SCP-012 Ambience This is the track that plays once SCP-012 has been triggered. This track was originally meant to be used with SCP-1025, but Regalis decided to use it with SCP-012 instead. Composed by Slagar. Full Track SCP-049 Ambience SCP-049 's ambience music is heard as soon as SCP-049 comes out of the small room when you enter its containment chamber. This track was originally meant to be used on SCP-106, but Regalis decided to use it with SCP-049 instead. Composed by Slagar. Full Track SCP-079 Ambience The ambience sound playing when the player enters SCP-079's containment chamber. It will continue until the player exits the chamber. Composer unknown, presumably made by Regalis. SCP-895 Ambience This is the track that plays when the player enters SCP-895's containment chamber. It will start when entering and end as soon as the player exits. Composed by Slagar. Full Track Satiate Strings This is the track that plays when the player enters Gate B. Occurs when the player has exited the elevator and is outside. The music will stop as soon as a helicopter spots the player or when SCP-682 destroys one of the helicopters. Then the game will start playing Medusa. This track is the strings-only version of Satiate. Both tracks are composed by Kevin MacLeod. Full Track Medusa This is the track that plays when either an Apache detects the player at Gate B or when SCP-682 takes down one of the Apaches. Composed by Kevin MacLeod, edited and sped up by Regalis. Full Track Satiate This is the track that plays when the player enters Gate A. The track will stop once the ending screen appears. Composed by Kevin MacLeod, edited and sped up by Regalis. Full Track Category:Gameplay Elements